


In Which Finnelan is Up to No Good.

by x_nano_x



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, I promise, Texting, but it'll be light, idk what im doing btw, knowing me there may be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_nano_x/pseuds/x_nano_x
Summary: Its.. something?I don't actually know what I'm doing but it'll attempt to follow a plot where the gang follow Finnelan to Appleton to see what she gets up to? But really its the gang being.. themselves
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	1. Who even uses grammar in a text????

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Enjoy!  
> ....  
> ....... if ur still reading the notes ur in the wrong place... and now this is awkward...  
> ..sooo  
> read my weirdness

_A.O’Neill created group: **gals, pals (and Diana)**_

_A.O’Neill added A.Kagari, L.Janson, S. Manbavaran, D.Cavendish, H.England and B.Parker_

D.Cavendish: What on Earth is this, O’Neill?

_A.O’Neill changed to daddy_

daddy: ew who tf punctuates their texts @A.Kagari teach ur gf how to be human

D.Cavendish: Akko is NOT my girlfriend

_A.Kagari changed to ChariotClone_

ChariotClone: wait wut?

D.Cavendish: What*

ChariotClone: stfu we’re not at school

daddy: YES AKKO U TELL HER

D.Cavendish: And where exactly did Akko learn that, O’Neill?

daddy: …

daddy: imma head out

H.England: honestly grow up

daddy: stop kissing cavensdishes ass

_S.Manbavaran changed to mushroom_

mushroom: cavensdishes

daddy: whos side r u on?!

mushroom: :)

daddy: just me or is sucy typing a smiley face eerie

H.England: i'm honestly surprised you know a word like eerie

daddy: shut up england

ChariotClone: so wait why are we all here?

daddy: excellent question my dear akko

D.Cavendish: Please, ignore the fact I asked that question 5 minutes ago.

daddy: ok

mushroom: ok

ChariotClone: lol

daddy: ANYway.. averys been telling me that finnelan has been sneaking of to appleton every friday

D.Cavendish: I don't see how a teacher's activities are any of our business.

daddy: they are when they're exploitable

mushroom: im in

D.Cavendish: Have you no shame?

daddy: no

mushroom: no

mushroom: but i could always go back to brewing my next potion for akko

L.Janson: Sucy, no!

mushroom: dont worry.. this one might actually increase her brain cell count

daddy: _**surejan.jpg**_

ChariotClone: hey!! im right here!

mushroom: we know

D.Cavendish: Can we get back on topic, please?

daddy: ugh why did i invite u again?

_mushroom changed D.Cavendish to bossybitch_

bossybitch: okay, was that really necessary?

daddy: LMAOOOOO

mushroom: very

ChariotClone: isnt that a bit harsh?

daddy: oh akko

daddy: so much to learn

bossybitch: I'd rather Akko not learn how to be a complete idiot, if I'm honest. 

mushroom: bold of u to assume that she isn't one already

daddy: sucy is spitting fFIRE today kids

mushroom: fFIRE

daddy: just when i thought we could be friends

mushroom: i dont need friends

mushroom: just mushrooms.. and experiments

L.Janson: don't worry, Akko..

L.Janson: they're just being mean

ChariotClone; awwe thanks lotte!

mushroom changed L.Janson to cinnamonroll

cinnamonroll: you know.. i was expecting worse

mushroom: dont tempt me

bossybitch: By the nines!

bossybitch: can we PLEASE get back on topic!

daddy: holy shit

mushroom: wow what happened to ur precius grammar

daddy: precius

mushroom: i know where you sleep

daddy: ...

daddy: noted.

daddy: anyway i propose we sneak into appleton again

daddy: whaddya say @ChariotClone

ChariotClone: heck yeah!

bossybitch: Excuse me, what???

bossybitch: You're implying that you've done this before?????

ChariotClone: well yeah

ChariotClone: we were looking for the grail

ChariotClone: you know? seven words?

mushroom: she would not shut up about it when she got back

ChariotClone: sucyyy!

cinnamonroll: i mean.. she's kinda right, Akko

daddy: HA

daddy: u enjoyed spending time we me ey?

ChariotClone: y u all bully me

mushroom: cause its easy

mushroom: duh

bossybitch: I cannot believe you both left school grounds without permission AND trespassed into a neighboruing school!

bossybitch: I almost expect it from Amanda, but you Akko?

mushroom: holy shit i can practically see the 'im not angry, just disappointed face' 

ChariotClone: shut up sucy now thats all i can seeee!

daddy: also

daddy: neighboruing

daddy: jeez cavendish.. ever heard of spellcheck

bossybitch: I have half a mind to report you to the headmistress.

daddy: aaaand shutting up now

mushroom: anyway why do u get a say in what the idiot does?

bossybitch: Because apparently, unlike you and Amanda, I care about Akko

ChariotClone: aw

mushroom: no ur meant to be offended genius

ChariotClone: oh.. oops

ChariotClone: anyway lets do it @daddy!!!11!

bossybitch: Akko!

cinnamonroll: are u sure Akko? I dont want u to get in trouble

bossybitch: Thank you, Lotte. I'm glad that at least one of Akko's teammates care about her.

daddy: shush lotte she'll be fine

ChariotClone: i promise i'll come back unharmed!

mushroom: u answered a different plea there but okay

H.England: Of course Akko follows the most ludicrous plans. Are you reckless or just dumb, Akko?

mushroom: of course u copy diana to a fault

mushroom: ever heard of a personality?

H.England: Are you actually talking to me?

mushroom: yeah but maybe i should talk to ur handler instead

mushroom: hey @bossybitch keep ur mutt on a leash

_mushroom changed H.England to Clone1_

_mushroom locked Clone1_

Clone1: Wow, so mature.

bossybitch: Sucy, watch your language when speaking to my roommates.

mushroom: right back at u

daddy: oOH

daddy: brb i need popcorn

Clone1: Grow up, Amanda.

ChariotClone: guys.. there's no need to fight

Clone1: For once, I agree with her.

ChariotClone: u could just.. talk to me instead of about me?

mushroom: leave it akko

mushroom: ppl like her never listen

_daddy created group: **double trouble**_

_daddy added A.Kagari_

daddy: real talk

daddy: u ok?

daddy: ...

daddy: akko?

daddy: @A.Kagari ?

_A.Kagari changed to red_

red: yeah

red: i just kinda though they were over this whole bullying thing?

red: its kinda tiring now

red: i wish diana would just say something

daddy: yeaaah

daddy: u get used to it after a while

daddy: ur definitely coming to appleton tho yh?

red: obviously

**gals, pals(and diana)**

daddy: anyone else wanna come on our top secret mission?

bossybitch: You mean to tell me both you and Akko are going?

daddy: yeah?

bossybitch: Unbelievable.

mushroom: i can make some potions for u guys

daddy: wait.. like invisibility and shit?

cinnamonroll: language

daddy: sorry lotte

cinnamonroll: its fine

bossybitch: No! I forbid this stupid 'mission' of yours!

Clone1: Nines, this is so juvenile.

mushroom: remind me why u added the blue team?

daddy: tbh idek

mushroom: and yeah 'invisibility and shit'

daddy: hELL YEAH

daddy: @ChariotClone WE ARE GETTIGN CCOOL ASS POTIONS EHGYYRWGFY

ChariotClone: yay! thank u sucy!!

mushroom: this praise is gonna make me hurl

cinnamonroll: please dont-

Clone1: Yeah, that's disgusting.

mushroom: would u like me to test a potion on u?

Clone1: What kind of potion?

daddy: wait wait wait

daddy: u'd consider it???????

Clone1: I'm only curious, god.

mushroom: oh just some sulphuric acid with a few additives

Clone1: Excuse me?

ChariotClone: wait- drain cleaner?

mushroom: bingo 

Clone1: That a threat, Manbavaran?

mushroom: id regard it as more of a promise

daddy: i have popcorn this time

Clone1: Shut up, Amanda!

bossybitch: Girls, that's quite enough.

daddy: yeah.. the bossybitch has spojeb!

ChariotClone: spojeb

daddy: ._. 

mushroom: lol

bossybitch: Oh, for the love of

_bossybitch changed to Cav_

daddy: lmao that it?

Cav: Please be quiet, O'Neill.

Cav: Now, we have gone off topic far too many times.

Cav: I take it nothing I say right now will change any of your minds?

daddy: lol no

ChariotClone: sorry but no

mushroom: pft as if

Cav: Then I shall be accompanying you all.

Clone1: Diana, you can't be serious! They'll only get you in trouble!

Cav: They'll get in more trouble if I don't oversee what they're doing.

daddy: this is cavendish talk for: i love akko too much to see her get expelled

Cav: That is NOT appropriate, O'Neill!

mushroom: didn't see u deny it tho..

_Cav muted gals, pals(and diana) for 8 hours_

mushroom: lol


	2. Gaybies. And Akko can't hear shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what even is plot?

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

cinnamonroll: Is it just me or is Finnelan a lot happier than usual?

daddy: holy fuck r u texting during class??

cinnamonroll: But you are too!

daddy: thats different

daddy: its whats expected of me

daddy: like a duty

cinnamonroll: Oh

mushroom: dw lotte she's hyping up her nonexistent 'street cred'

daddy: sucy

daddy: u wound me

mushroom: good

Clone1: You guys shouldn't be texting in class.

mushroom: say what are u up to then england?

Clone1: That's different, I'm telling you to stop.

mushroom: u scared lotte

daddy: wow

Clone1: Well, she isn't texting anymore is she?

daddy: what kind of moNSTER ARE U

Clone1: You know what? Fine, get caught. I don't care.

mushroom: she totally does

daddy: oh yeah

_13:15_

Cav: @mushroom What in the name of Beatrix have you done to Akko's ears??!

mushroom: what ears?

Cav: Exactly.

mushroom: calm down it'll only last a day

Cav: What about the lessons she has until then? How on Earth can she learn if she. Can't. Hear??

mushroom: i suppose someone will have to take notes for her i guess

mushroom: u volunteering?

Cav: You're the one that deafened her!

mushroom: you're the one that cares

daddy: guys akko looks weird and shes talking super loud

Cav: You can thank Miss Manbavaran.

mushroom: you're welcome

daddy: lol

daddy: but u got a silencing potion too?

Cav: Don't even think about it, Sucy.

daddy: yikes

mushroom: yeah i got one 

daddy: cool

daddy: btw dont experiment on her too much

daddy: i need her intact for our outing to appleton

mushroom: fine

mushroom: @Cav wanna be my guinea pig?

Cav: Why on Earth would I do that? Also, give Akko that silencing potion and we'll see how quickly I can get your 'secret' stash of mushrooms suspended.

mushroom: noted.

daddy: thats all it took?

mushroom: they're my babies

daddy: right...

ChariotClone: WHO SCARED LOTTE

daddy: why tf are u using caps on here

ChariotClone: ...makes me scary?

daddy: i have no words

ChariotClone: sooooo who did it

mushroom: @Clone1

daddy: you sit at her table why not just tell her?

mushroom: seriously?

daddy: right

daddy: oops

Clone1: Don't tag me on this infernal chat, please.

mushroom: akko wanted you

Clone1: What, @ChariotClone ?

ChariotClone: you and me

ChariotClone: outside

ChariotClone: now.

daddy: haha gay

Clone1: Shut up, O'Neill.

daddy: right

daddy: forgot she was diana's girl

Clone1: As if. 

Clone1: Why would I waste my time with you, Akko?

ChariotClone: u scared lotte!

Clone1: I literally only told them to stop texting in class.

ChariotClone: idc imma beat yo ass anyway

Clone1: You learnt that from Amanda, didn't you?

ChariotClone: no?

Cav: I'm going to choke that girl one day.

daddy: kinky

Clone1: Ew

daddy: hey hey!

daddy: we do not kinkshame on this christian chat

Cav: Surely that statement contradicts itself?

daddy: shhhhhhhh

mushroom: solid argument

mushroom: im sold

daddy: seriously whos side

mushroom: seriously mine

Cav: Amanda, shouldn't you be planning for this outing or something?

daddy: we didn't plan last time

Cav: Honestly, why am I even surprised..

daddy: we'll be fineee

ChariotClone: don't worry 

Cav: Hard not to, but okay. I'll believe in you again, Akko.

daddy: awww.. my gay babies

daddy: my gaybies

Cav: Don't ruin it.

daddy: u guys r so cute

Cav: O'Neill.

daddy: doting session over

daddy: got it

_15:16_

daddy: nines would someone just blow up the school already

mushroom: thats familiar

cinnamonroll: please dont set her off Amanda...

daddy: what?

cinnamonroll: Akko introduced her to musicals

daddy: ohhh

daddy: all of them or..

cinnamonroll: the one with the traffic light coloured girls and that one blue one..

daddy: ohh

daddy: OHH

cinnamonroll: yep

cinnamonroll: she made and drank some drain cleaner to see if it would do anything

daddy: HOW IS SHE ALIVE??

cinnamonroll: it's Sucy.

mushroom: hehe

daddy: u r a messed up child

mushroom: maybe 

mushroom: but at least im not boring

daddy: ...ok

Cav: For legal reasons I'm deleting this conversation from my phone.

daddy: did- did u just make a joke?

Cav: I am capable of humour, O'Neill. 

daddy: humor

Cav: Humour.

daddy: will i win if i carry on?

Cav: Not in your wildest dreams. 

daddy: k

mushroom: i have a cure for that

cinnamonroll: Sucy she isn't even hungover!

mushroom: fine.

mushroom: can i interest anyone in some vodka

Cav: Excuse me?

_mushroom deleted a message_

mushroom: nothing

cinnamonroll: i feel unsafe

cinnamonroll: Akko where are u?

cinnamonroll: @ChariotClone

ChariotClone: detention with finnelan

Cav: Akko!

ChariotClone: it was an accident!

daddy: u turned pisces into a human

Cav: That.. could be worse?

daddy: and finnelan into a fish

Cav: Oh.

ChariotClone: I didn't mean it!

daddy: it was way too funny

Cav: I'll admit that sounds rather amusing.

ChariotClone: it isnt when ur being shouted at in fish language and english!

Cav: Could you even hear what you were doing? Or hear them?

ChariotClone: no.. which probably didnt help

Cav: Probably?

ChariotClone: still! i swear she has it outfnwuigeuih

Cav: Akko?

daddy: pretty sure her phone was taken

mushroom: amateur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk everyone else has done some kind of chatfic  
> i was feeling left out


	3. Diana snaps (poor Amanda) and Sucy wishes she was there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small tw for nightmares i think  
> did i move the plot forward? actually yes.. a tiny bit

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

daddy: @ChariotClone u good for friday?

_13:15_

ChariotClone: friday?

daddy: for finnelan?

ChariotClone: oh yeah

ChariotClone: she tried to throw my phone away

mushroom: dont get caught then

Clone1: Better yet, don't use it during a detention. You dimwit.

mushroom: so what does the teachers' asses taste like?

Clone1: Ew, what?

mushroom: sorry i thought u might know with all the ass kissing u do

daddy: oop-

Clone1: Must you be so rude?

mushroom: yes

Cav: Girls. Can we please refrain from arguing?

daddy: sshshhhhHHH cavendish 

daddy: appreciate the quality entertainment

Cav: Oh, do stop being so childish, O'Neill.

daddy: sorry mom

Cav: *Mum

daddy: we aint doing this again

Cav: Aren't

mushroom: when did she get a sense of humour?

daddy: humor

mushroom: poison

daddy: noted.

Cav: What makes you think I don't have one?

mushroom: u really asking that?

Cav: Why am I even on this chat.

daddy: u begged to join us in appleton

Cav: I did NOT beg!

mushroom: no u made excuses to be close to akko

daddy: oh yeaahh

Cav: Akko and I are merely friends. Please give it a rest. 

daddy: is 'friends' codeword for 'fuckbuddy' now?

Cav: O'Neill!

_Cav kicked daddy_

_mushroom added A.O'Neill_

_A.O'Neill changed to daddy_

daddy: bitch

Cav: I'd say it was well deserved.

mushroom: id say it was funny

Cav: Do be quiet.

mushroom: yes ur majesty

daddy: lol

Cav: Anyway, we are leaving on Friday?

daddy: yeah so dont be late

mushroom: yeah amanda wake up for a change

daddy: ok ouch

Cav: She has a point. 

daddy: shut up

_daddy changed Cav to lovesick_

lovesick: I swear if you say anything about Akko..

daddy: u'll actually ask her out?

lovesick: ...

13:22

mushroom: am i missing something?

daddy: omFG SHES FUCKING BLASTING MUROWA AT MEEFUEOFG

mushroom: holy shit

mushroom: did u die?

daddy: SHES FUCKING CRAZY

mushroom: tell me someone is at least filming it

daddy: sHUT UP I COULDF

mushroom: amanda?

mushroom: @daddy

mushroom: lol

_13:26_

ChariotClone: why did i see diana walking to detention

mushroom: holy fuck

mushroom: thats fucking priceless

daddy: fuck u i coulda DIED

mushroom: ik

daddy: we r getting u psichiatric help

mushroom: only when u can spell it

ChariotClone: i. t. 

mushroom: no

daddy: no

mushroom: no dad jokes 

ChariotClone: sorry

daddy: also fuck u sucy its a hard word to spell

mushroom: then you are going to have a hard time getting me there

daddy: shut up

Clone1: Guys, where's Diana? She's late for exam prep in the library.

mushroom: shes preoccupied

Clone1: What?

mushroom: amanda pissed her off and things escalated from there

Clone1: Is O'Neill dead?

mushroom: no

Clone1: ok

Clone1: Because, I'd like to kill her myself.

mushroom: uh huh

daddy: that shit was fucking terrifying

mushroom: i wish i was there

daddy: aw u would help a bud out?

mushroom: what? no i couldve filmed the damn thing

daddy: i hate this fucking family

_16:16_

_lovesick changed to Cav_

Cav: I hope you're happy, O'Neill.

daddy: u didnt have to attempt fucking homicide

Cav: You shouldn't have been so insufferable.

daddy: oh yeah im sure that would stand up in court

daddy: 'your honor, if they hadn't been such a megabitch, i wouldn't have had to slaughter them'

Cav: You're alive, aren't you?

daddy: baRELY

Cav: Oh calm down.

cinnamonroll: has anyone noticed that Finnelan hasn't been in all day?

daddy: oh yeah

daddy: all the more reason to leave on friday

cinnamonroll: just be careful please?

daddy: oh lotte

daddy: u have so much to learn about me

mushroom: u have literally been crying over Cavendish's 'attempt at murder' for the last few hours

daddy: oh please thats different

mushroom: I had akko and lotte chased by a cockatrice and they didnt make as much noise as u

Cav: You did what?!

mushroom: what?

mushroom: they're fine 

Cav: You're lucky Akko sees you as a friend.

mushroom: oh yeah im feeling like i dodged a bullet

Cav: Good...

daddy: someone delete me irl

mushroom: happy to

_23:58_

ChariotClone: um

ChariotClone: anyone awake?

Cav: Akko?

Cav: You should be asleep by now.

ChariotClone: haha maybe i should say the same to you

Cav: I'm on patrol.

ChariotClone: oh 

Cav: Anyway, what's the matter? 

ChariotClone: what makes u think somethings wrong?

Cav: You're up at midnight, texting the chat to see if anyone else is awake. I assume your teammates are sleeping?

ChariotClone: yeah

Cav: Okay, so tell me what's wrong?

ChariotClone: its kinda dumb

Cav: Nonsense.

ChariotClone: i sorta had a nightmare

ChariotClone: we were up fighting the big missile

ChariotClone: but instead of me falling.. u fell instead

ChariotClone: and this time the shooting star wasn't there to save anyone and i couldn't reach you in time

ChariotClone: and all i could hear was people calling me out for all my mistakes and stuff.. how this was the last straw

ChariotClone: idk its kinda stupid.. but it felt super real? And idk.. it kinda really scared me

ChariotClone: cause what if that actually happened? what if u fell and i couldnt get to u and the missile wasnt stopped and u died and it wouldve been my fault

Cav: Akko, who are you talking to right now?

ChariotClone: You?

Cav: Say my name.

ChariotClone: Diana?

Cav: Right, so what does that tell you?

ChariotClone: You're awake and apparently on patrol

Cav: I'm alive. 

Cav: Truth is, I have had similar issues. But seeing and speaking to you everyday reminds me that you're alive, that we succeeded.

Cav: Dwelling on the past and on 'what if's' is harmful, especially as it doesn't change the present. I'm okay, you're okay and the missile was stopped.

ChariotClone: yeah

ChariotClone: thanks.. sorry for disturbing u and stuff

Cav: It's no trouble, Akko. Will you be able to sleep now?

ChariotClone: maybe yeah

Cav: Hm.

ChariotClone: ?

Cav: Wait 10 minutes for me, would you?

ChariotClone: sure.. but why?

Cav: I believe it might be wise for me to watch over you for tonight, make sure you're okay. I'll come by in 10 and we'll head to my room. 

ChariotClone: oh ok

ChariotClone: u dont have to though! I dont wanna burden u

Cav: But I'd like to, just for peace of mind. See you in 10?

ChariotClone: see u in 10

_Cav deleted 43 messages_

_A.O'Neill created chat: **Mission Diakko**_

_A.O'Neill added S.Manbavaran_

_A.O'Neill changed to sneck_

_S.Manbavaran changed to tired_

sneck: so we on for getting those 2 idiots together?

tired: oh definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Sucy working together might mean the end of the world you know


	4. Akko thinks she's a cute mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted plot whoop

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

daddy: oh sucy

daddy: darling

mushroom: ew

daddy: where is my fucking broom

mushroom: ah

mushroom: about that

Cav: Would someone please explain why there is a broom attending classes?

daddy: would someone pls explain why u dont text like a normal human

mushroom: rt

Cav: Just answer the question.

mushroom: i charmed it

Cav: Why?

mushroom: why not?

daddy: i need it uncharmed

Cav: You? Taking an interest in following school rules?

daddy: wat? no

daddy: we r going to appleton later right?

daddy: i need my broom

Cav: Oh.

daddy: akko needs someone to ride with too

Cav: Well, she could ride with me?

mushroom: speaking of idiots

mushroom: she hasnt been sleeping in our dorm

Cav: Ah, yes. Late night tutoring, it's rather late when we finish so she slept over at my room.

daddy: wut was that about upholding school rules?

Cav: I was authorized.

daddy: sure u were 

mushroom: ok so akko captured the rogue broom

daddy: oh no

mushroom: ur seeing it too?

daddy: yep

daddy: i also just saw di sprint through the halls

daddy: its impressive how fast she moves when her lover is in danger

mushroom: shes gonna kill u

_daddy deleted a message_

daddy: what she doesnt kno wont hurt me

mushroom: akko had been swiped

Cav: I'd like to thank the both of you for your help in retrieving our friend.

mushroom: np honestly

daddy: u had it all under control dw

Cav: Honestly, why do I bother. 

ChariotClone: sucy u gotta charm my broom next

Cav: Akko, no!

ChariotClone: akko yes!

mushroom: i can get behind this

daddy: i knew u were a daredevil

Cav: You all are insufferable.

daddy: aww ly2 

ChariotClone: anyway what time we leaving?

daddy: well finnelan leaves after school

daddy: so 4?

Cav: Fine.

ChariotClone: sounds good to me!

daddy: @mushroom u got those potions ready?

mushroom: yeah

mushroom: all trialed and tested by akko

ChariotClone: they were A-Okay

Cav: I have no words. 

mushroom: shes alive dw

Cav: Is this the reason she came to class in Lotte's pocket?

mushroom: it was a minor side effect

Cav: She was two-inches tall!

mushroom: hey if u dont believe in my potions ill just keep them

daddy: wait no! we r all very grateful for ur work

mushroom: r u?

Cav: Yes, yes fine.

mushroom: cool

daddy: see yall tonight

_16:05_

daddy: @ChariotClone where u at

ChariotClone: sorry! lotte was giving me a pep talk! omw

daddy: lol

cinnamonroll: keep the chat updated

mushroom: yh i need details 

cinnamonroll: you just want blackmail

mushroom: aw u know me so well

daddy: yeah yeah btw diana wants u to ride with her akko

ChariotClone: k

16:40

ChariotClone: the three witched snuck into the stronghold of a school, only pausing to change into their disguises

mushroom: what r u doing

ChariotClone: relaying info through the use of storytelling

mushroom: pls stop

ChariotClone: ok

cinnamonroll: is everyone ok?

ChariotClone: yeah

ChariotClone: amanda and diana disguised themselves as appleton students

cinnamonroll: and you?

ChariotClone: im hanging out in dianas bag in my cute mouse form

mushroom: did u call urself cute?

ChariotClone: its not like im lying!

_mushroom changed ChariotClone to rat_

rat: i am not a ratr

mushroom: ratr?

rat: its hard to type in this form1

mushroom: clearly

cinnamonroll: Sucy! Be nice!

mushroom: sure sure

mushroom: anything interesting yet?

rat: by the tone of amandas voice

rat: i think we ran into louis

cinnamonroll: Blackwell?

rat: yeah

mushroom: poison him

cinnamonroll: Sucy you cant just poison people

mushroom: i can when they're dickheads for the sake of being dickheads

rat: diana's shouting

mushroom: at blackwell?

rat: probably

rat: he did try an perform a 'witch trial' on us last time

mushroom: what a creep

cinnamonroll: aww so Diana's defending you?

rat: maybe?

rat: ufdcxzrt

mushroom: ?

rat: sorry the bag started jolting and stuff

rat: ok moving again

cinnamonroll: please be careful

mushroom: theyre fine

_20:10_

daddy: HOLY SHIT

mushroom: wut

daddy: so we all thought finnelan got herself a fuckbuddy

mushroom: and?

daddy: we were kind of right?

cinnamonroll: where are you guys?

rat: we escaped as quick as possible

rat: we're on our way back now

mushroom: wow so all we get is second hand surprise

daddy: oh im sorry that we couldnt text u while we were trying not to get caught!

mushroom: damn straight

daddy: and akko squeaks when she texts apparently so we confiscated her phone

mushroom: how r u alive?

daddy: excellent question

daddy: di is surprisingly good at sweet talking

mushroom: of course she is

Cav: I was merely calming down our distressed friend. 

Cav: Anyway, seeing as neither of you are reporting properly, I shall.

mushroom: here we go

Cav: It seems that Finnelan has taken a romantic interest toward an individual at Appleton. However I picked up a large amount of magic power from the person, he wasn't just a regular teacher. 

cinnamonroll: who was it then

mushroom: let me guess

mushroom: some ancient evil warlock that has come to wreak havoc on all witchkind and plunge our world into darkness

Cav: I-

Cav: Yes?

mushroom: ffs

cinnamonroll: what's his name? maybe we can research him before you get back?

Cav: Excellent thinking. Anyway, I believe - with his ability to draw Finnelan into him romantically - Yzorius.

mushroom: woah him?!

Cav: You've never heard of him have you.

mushroom: of course not

daddy: i laughed when she told me

daddy: what a dumb name

mushroom: ikr

Cav: Could you all at least pretend to take this seriously?

mushroom: i mean i could

mushroom: but no

Cav: Look from what I know, Yzorius was a powerful warlock back in his day. He was kind and giving. He specialised in love and emotions - whether it be finding or getting rid of unwanted feelings.

mushroom: in other words he was emotionally manipulative

Cav: Sucy, please. 

Cav: He had the ability to project his feelings - or the feelings of others - onto those of his choice. In time he was sought out by powerful leaders to influence things like decisions and deals.

mushroom: oh oh did the selfish use of his power lead him to want more for himself?

cinnamonroll: oooh! This sounds just like volume 453 of Nightfall!

mushroom: lotte no

cinnamonroll: sorry 

mushroom: how r u even typing like this while riding a broom?

Cav: I'm merely floating near the castle now, O'Neill and Akko should be back in the castle.

mushroom: so they're raiding the kitchen

cinnamonroll: probably

Cav: You leave them alone for one second..

Cav: Anyway, Lotte can I leave you to look further into Yzorius? Seeing as Sucy doesn't like it when I give info.

mushroom: not my fault ur boring

cinnamonroll: shouldn't we tell someone about miss Finnelan?

Cav: Not until we're sure about what may be going on. Anyway, please excuse me while I give two idiots detention. 

mushroom: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if u want me to write an extra scene with Akko, Diana and Amanda at Appleton, outside the chatfic format.   
> i dont have a clue where im going with this but wish me luck lol  
> also if anyone has any oc's they want in here let me know? idk i might add some in as new students or something or spice up this weird story. 
> 
> have a nice day/night!


	5. Grandma Diana vs A Wild Amanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo im hungry

**Mission Diakko**

sneck: mission active

tired: what?

sneck: im authorising the mission

tired: istg if u treat this like one of ur games

sneck: dont suck my fun away

tired: ill suck ur fucking life away 

sneck: woah ok

sneck: im done

tired: and u keep ur part of the deal if i help u now?

sneck: yeah yeah whatever

**Double Trouble**

daddy: yo @red

daddy: come out with me cons and jaz today?

red: got detention :/

daddy: its sunday

red: its pisces

red: she always gets days mixed up

daddy: fair.. well when did detention ever stop u hanging out?

daddy: dont tell me grandma cavendish has got u following rules?

red: she doesnt!

daddy: then ditch

daddy: its sunday ffs just come wreak some havoc

red: ok ok

red: where u heading anyway

daddy: cons knows this magitech fighting ring

daddy: its a fucking riot down there

red: isn't magitech fighting illegal?

daddy: yeah but only if we get caught

red: idk...

daddy: cmon akko! dont be a stick in the mud

red: fine im in

daddy: thats my girl!

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

Cav: I still despise the chat name.

mushroom: i still despise u

daddy: oop-

Cav: How are those deathcaps in the bathroom doing, Manbavaran?

mushroom: whatever

Cav: That's what I thought. 

Cav: Anyway, @rat are you free for a study session after your detention? In the library?

rat: kinda got plans..

rat: sorry Diana

Cav: Oh ok.

Cav: No matter, we can study some other time. 

rat: ok.. sorry again

rat: its just that amanda asked first so

Cav: Amanda?

rat: yeah 

rat: its been a while since i hung out with the whole green team anyway

Cav: Ok well, have fun.

rat: thanks!

mushroom: oop u got ditched

Cav: Deathcaps. 

mushroom: nines ur no fun

daddy: lol 

Cav: May I ask where you're heading today, O'Neill.

daddy: no?

Cav: Are you planning on getting Akko to break school rules?

daddy: me? i would never!

mushroom: who knew one could lie so well

daddy: sucy!

Cav: Where are you going?

daddy: just to watch some fighting

daddy: no biggie

Cav: If it's that Illegal magitech ring I swear to the Nine Olde.

daddy: so what if it is?

daddy: u her guardian?

Cav: No?

daddy: then butt out

daddy: akkos a big girl she can handle herself

Cav: I suppose...

**Mission Diakko**

tired: that was cold

sneck: my heart is beating so fast rn

sneck: shes gonna crucify me right?

tired: if she doesn't i might start believing in miracles

sneck: fuck

_A.O'Neill created chat: Fight!_

_A.O'Neill added A.Kagari_

_A.O'Neill added C.Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger_

_A.O'Neill added J.Antonenko_

_A.O'Neill changed to daddy_

daddy: k guys whos hyped

_J.Antonenko changed to jazzhands_

jazzhands: Is Akko joining us too?

daddy: ofc she is

_C.Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger changed to constanze_prime_

constanze_prime: good. 

_A.Kagari changed to red_

red: hey guys! ^^

jazzhands: hello akko!

constanze_prime: hi.

daddy: k so we all gotta meet at the green dorm in about half an hour

daddy: that cool @red?

red: yeah should be fine

red: dodging any search parties shouldnt be too hard

jazzhands: be careful!

red: i will dw!

daddy: k so i gotta add our way in

red: what?

jazzhands: well they cant just let anyone into the fight!

jazzhands: so they send scouts to talk to the people who want to go or participate in the fight!

jazzhands: if the scout clears you, they'll be ur way in

red: woah

red: sounds super shady

constanze_prime: it is. 

daddy: u sure ur good with this akko? ik i was pushy but if u want out say the word

red: no way! this sounds so cool!

red: plus its only illegal if we r caught right?

daddy: thats my akko!

daddy: k so ill add her now

_daddy added R.Matoi_

red: wait

red: ryuko?

_R.Matoi changed to fuckoff_

daddy: edgy much?

fuckoff: annoying much? 

fuckoff: @red that u akko?

red: uh yeah

red: been ages!

fuckoff: ur fucking lucky O'Neill or i'd fucking enforce our ban for life policy

daddy: ok chill

daddy: im telling u she didnt cheat

fuckoff: she was seen taking 'gifts' from harime!

constanze_prime: i didn't.

fuckoff: watever

fuckoff: ill let ya in again but i want in on any big groupchats

daddy: why??

fuckoff: i need to make sure u aint breaking rules like u did before

daddy: bitch the most ik about u is ur left hook

daddy: we'll behave just let us in!

red: ryuko isnt really that bad

red: she was super nice to me and mako when she transferred to our school back in japan

daddy: mako?

fuckoff: old friend

fuckoff: none of ur goddamn business

daddy: ok jeez

daddy: so we in?

fuckoff: akko would u add me to ur main chat pls?

daddy; why cant i do it

fuckoff: tf would i trust u?

jazzhands: seems pretty fair

daddy: jaz!

jazzhands: haha sorry!

red: @fuckoff ill add u now

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

_rat added R.Matoi_

**Fight!**

red: done! ^^

fuckoff: thanks red

fuckoff: see yall at the fight

fuckoff: O'Neill i swear if u put one foot outta line ill fucking end u

daddy: yeah yeah got it

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

Cav: Akko, who is this?

_R.Matoi changed to sparrow_

sparrow: im just an old friend of red

Cav: 'Old Friend?'

sparrow: jeez whats with the grammar in a text?

sparrow: its like chattin with my fuckin sister

Cav: I see you're charming.

rat: dw diana shes really nice

rat: deep down?

Cav: I'm sure.

rat: anyway gotta go to detention

sparrow: lmao thats what o'neill is calling it? fuckin nerd

rat: see ya later

sparrow: later

**Fight!**

_22:10_

red: omg cons ur bot was fucking incredible!

fuckoff: unless she cheated again

constanze_prime: i dont need to cheat.

daddy: nah that was pure fucking talent! the way her stanbots combined themselves into that big mech! holy shit

jazzhands: u did super well constanze!

red: the fire was super cool too! and the automatic murowa shots! 

red: all like pew! pew! kaboom!

daddy: lol what r u 10?

fuckoff: says the idiot who chanted and danced when her friend got into the ring

daddy: shut up

fuckoff: :P

daddy: Im suddenly less afraid of u

fuckoff: u like ur fingers?

daddy: im afraid again

red: cmon ry! u guys r super similar dont fight!

jazzhands: leave the fighting to the mechas please

red: also i didnt know ur sister runs the ring!

fuckoff: shes a fucking ass about it to

fuckoff: her and her friends

red: she wasnt so bad once she stopped being all dictatory

fuckoff: old habits die hard

fuckoff: but whatever im tired

fuckoff: catch ya later red

red: night!

**Gals, pals(and Diana)**

mushroom: so how was it?

daddy: fucking amazing

rat: so many explosions

mushroom: holy crap u didnt break her did u?

mushroom: lotte and diana will have ur head

rat: im fine!

mushroom: ur never fine

Cav: I see yo've all returned to your rooms, past curfew no less.

rat: sorry!

daddy: oops

Cav: I'll be reporting this to the headmistress tomorrow.

rat: what? no no i cant get another detention!

Cav: You should've thought of that before breaking curfew again.

daddy: u broke it on friday! double standards much?

Cav: Then I shall ask for one too

rat: no no its fine!

rat: dont damage ur reputation.. plus u did it to protect us so

Cav: Very well, good night girls. 

daddy: she pissed?

cinnamonroll: she looked very down today..

daddy: oh

**Mission Diakko**

sneck: think it was enough to start?

tired: definitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop  
> i did a thing  
> And because I forgot: thanks kitsaku for the 'jealous diana idea!


	6. How many dumbass references can we fit into a single chapter? (answer: fucking 2 - fight me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine not updating any of your diakko stories for months(?)  
> I'm back! ish - I'm working on it  
> This is shorter - but yeah, enjoy it!

Gals, pals(and Diana)

daddy: I bullshitted a whole ass magical linguistics assessment on the mannerisms of familiars and I want to fucking die

Cav: Oh my.

daddy: pls pls kill me

sparrow: me fucking too

daddy: omg death pact

sparrow: don't make it weird o'neill

daddy: my bus is meant to be here in 7 mins

Cav: Okay?

daddy: half an hour ago 

daddy: fuck human transport

Cav: Where are you going?

daddy: town over 

daddy: supplies and shit

mushroom: @daddy @sparrow i got you omw

daddy: oop my bus is here

mushroom: how did you think i was killing you?

daddy: yo when did you turn into a middle aged man with a beard?

rat: I wanna join...

daddy: no 

daddy: you dont deserve it

mushroom: its obviously a potion

daddy: u look like a foot

mushroom: well fuck you too

cinnamonroll: shes literally right here???

mushroom: shhhh

rat: :( father...

daddy: dont 'father' me

rat: :,(

cinnamonroll: aw akko!

daddy: stay out of it janson

mushroom: hey hey fuck off

daddy: oop something wrong sucy?

mushroom: stfu

daddy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mushroom: no

daddy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mushroom: i hate you

mushroom: with all my heart

daddy: woah u have a heart?

rat: lol

Cav: Please be aware that some of us are currently trying to study.

mushroom: Please be aware that none of us care. <3

sparrow: i like this one

sparrow: shes got balls of fuckin steel

daddy: i'd say wtf

daddy: but we're texting 

mushroom: ...

daddy: _comedy_

mushroom: you're not waking up tomorrow istg

daddy: ...ryuko help

sparrow: nah

daddy: akko? son?

rat: :(

daddy: *chuckles* I'm in danger

mushroom: ew rolpeplay

daddy: rolpeplay

mushroom: you really pulling that thread?

daddy: ...

daddy: nope im out 

_16:30_

Cav: If you all have a minute (which I'm very sure you do) I've done some research on Yzorius.

daddy: who?

sparrow: yh who?

Cav: Amanda, you were with us - it was YOUR idea!

daddy: OH finnelans special friend

Cav: ...Yes.

daddy: go on then 

daddy: jeeeez

Cav: I can go. 

daddy: fine fine I'll b serious 

Cav: He's cursed.

_16:39_

daddy: wait that's it?

daddy: wtf cav

daddy: ur meant to be good at this

Cav: There's not exactly millions of archives on him!

daddy: im disappointed

mushroom: that was dumb

mushroom: does he want to take over the world too?

mushroom: get revenge on some witch that wronged him or whatever?

mushroom: cover the world in sentient clothing?

sparrow: how tf do u know about that?

mushroom: about what?

_sparrow deleted 1 message_

sparrow: nothing

mushroom: ok

mushroom: noted for later then

daddy: bitch is hiding something

sparrow: i can and will deck you

Cav: Anyway, to answer your questions Sucy, probably.

mushroom: for someone so smart

mushroom: you can be as useless as akko

rat: hey!

sparrow: hey!

daddy: ooh ryukos white knighting

sparrow: u still here?

daddy: noPE

Cav: Fine. I won't help.

mushroom: bold of u to assume that will impact anything

daddy: yikes

cinnamonroll: let's just get along guys

sparrow: we worship chaos

mushroom: chaos killed the dinosaurs

daddy: stfu

mushroom: harsh

daddy: fair

daddy: ik u fancy yourself as jd

daddy: but ur duke in my eyes

mushroom: go die

mushroom: bithc

sparrow: calm down o'neill

sparrow: i remember you drunkenly comparing yourself to the red one

mushroom: as IF

daddy: reds my colour

mushroom: ur tall 

mushroom: but ur as intimidating as akko

mushroom: shes literally captain of the RED TEAM

mushroom: ur green team

mushroom: dipshit

sparrow: cant argue with that

daddy: this is cruel

mushroom: ;)

daddy: so who would akko be then

sparrow: maybe the blue one?

mushroom: that requires wit

Cav: Is this really what you do with your time?

daddy: yes

Cav: Honestly...

rat: uh guys

Cav: Yes?

rat: finnelan came in looking pretty ill

rat: she collapsed

Cav: Oh?

rat: that's not all

rat: [voice message] **the- the door? Its - um - locked... we can't get out? Oh shi-** [end of voice message]

daddy: ...

daddy: oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was your day? I fancy chicken nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it im proud of u


End file.
